Archer (Fate/deep stake)
Archer is an Archer-class Servant in the Sixth Holy Grail War in Fate/deep stake. |jspirit= スカジ |master= |class= Archer |alignment= True Neutral |phantasm= B |strength= B |endurance= D |agility= A |mana= B |luck= D |cskill1= Independent Action |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= C |skill1= Clairvoyance |skill1value= B |skill2= Riding |skill2value=B |skill3= Divinity |skill3value= B+ |np1= Vínviður Fangelsi |np1target=Anti-Army |np1rank= D |np2= Ferðast Spjót |np2target= Anti-Unit |np2rank= B+ |np3= Fjöður Visku |np3target= Support |np3rank= C }}|gender = Female|height = 174 cm|weight = 58 kg|hairc = Brown|eyec = Golden|armament = Bow, javelin, girdle, ski|qualclasses = Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker}} Profile Identity Archer's true identity is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skaði Skaði], a giantess and goddess in Norse Mythology. In legends, she was famed as the goddess of the hunt. She was not originally a goddess, but her marriage with a god allowed her to ascend godhood. Appearance Archer is summoned in the time before she became a goddess, which was before her marriage with the god Njörðr. This is the condition that enabled her to be summoned as a Servant in the Holy Grail War. She is described as a tall woman. Personality Archer is willing to cooperate with her Master, though she would act according to her own accord should her Master not respect her standards. Role Fate/deep stake When the detection field around their lair is activated, signifying the presence of Caster, Archer heads out to deal with the Servant and engages in a short fight with him. Caster manages to stall Archer, allowing for enough time for him to make his escape. Abilities Archer is considered a formidable foe, strong in terms of strength and speed. With application of her Mystic Eyes, she can track down targets easily and shoot them with her bow and arrow or javelin from afar with great momentum. She is very compatible with the Archer Class, due to her background originally describing her as a huntress with an exceptional skill with a bow and arrow. Since the Archer Class reflects her as a legendary huntress, she is by no means limited to only having a bow and arrow as her weapon of choice. A hunter is described as a profession who possesses skill and mastery in the art of hunting using any weapons and/or techniques that are available to him. She also has access to her javelin, Skógur Guð, which would be her primary weapon should she be summoned as a Lancer. The legends have depicted her as a woman who could hunt with a throwing spear while riding on a ski. Archer utilises her javelin when she activates Ferðast Spjót. Archer can summon her ski which she utilises with a great degree of skill due to being attributed to it in her legend. It can apparently be used even on rough grounds or surfaces with a high coefficient of friction. Her Noble Phantasms are Vínviður Fangelsi: Sea of Thousand Thorns, Ferðast Spjót: Soaring Huntress Who Shoots from the Mountains Above, and Fjöður Visku: Girdle of Luck. When Archer activates Ferðast Spjót, she performs a high jump and summons her javelin in her right hand. Infusing it with prana, the javelin glows bright light green. Falling from the air, she casts the true name of the Noble Phantasm, and throws the javelin at the target, releasing a torrent of mana which is discharged from the javelin. It has a homing effect and will always strike the target if the target does not block it or move out of the Noble Phantasm's attack range, otherwise, a luck roll will be performed. Vínviður Fangelsi summons thorny vines on the intended area. Archer shoots an arrow which marks where the vines would be summoned. After the arrow is shot on the ground, thorny vines of various sizes spurt from underneath and grows until it forms a forest of thorns which encage the victims within. The vines continue to gradually grow until there is no to little space left in the thorn-like prison. The vines are poisonous to the touch, and they exhume gas that contains the vines' poison. Category:Fate/deep stake Category:Servants Category:Archer